To Break Two Hearts with One Roger
by Klowag
Summary: Roger and Mark have been going out for a while. They hide it but secretSSSSS come out later. Please Review. It's kinda better than it sounds MarkRoger, RogerMimi and everyone else. SemiAU
1. Man, what's Wrong?

I'm just playing around with this story but something will happen

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent or the characters except Nick

* * *

To Break Two Hearts with One Roger

* * *

"Roger! I'm home!" Mark just arrived at the loft after filming a little of Alphabet City. 

Roger emerged from his bedroom, greeting Mark with a smile, "Hey baby. How'd you do?" Roger took the filmmaker into his arms and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Not so good. There's nothing left to film." Mark frowned and pulled back from Roger's arms. "You know you could film anything, Marky. You could film me." Roger gave him another, yet, sexier smile. Mark was delighted to see that his lover wanted to see him happy.

Mark blushed "I know Roge. It's just that…SHIT! What time is it?" Mark's face turned from a shy red to a worried pale. "It's almost eight, why?" Roger asked pouting; massaging the filmmakers shoulders a little.

"We have to go to the Life, NOW." Mark let out a sigh. He din't want to go. "Its Maureen's birthday and I promised we'd be there. You don't want her screaming at us about not being real friends again like last year." Mark held back his laugh. Apparently, Roger did too.

_They remembered how Maureen stood at one of the tables at the Life Café screaming. She had gotten drunk before her party even started. "YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY? I'D EXPECT ROGER TO FORGET IT BUT MARKY? YOU THINK I'D LET YOU OFF THE HOOK BECAUSE YOU'RE MY EX? MARKY IS MY BESTEST FRIEND AND HE LOVES ME. YOU'RE A FUCKING IMPOSTOR!" Maureen fell down the table but thankfully, Collins was fast enough to catch her. She fell asleep on one of the chairs. The rest just started eating in silence. Mark knew that he had offended Maureen even if she was drunk. Everyone was staring at them the whole time they were eating. Thank God that she forgot it happened when she woke up three hours later_.

"Don't want that now do we?" Roger grinned at Mark. "Come on. _Pookie_ doesn't want to be late for little Mo's party." He was teasing Mark and for that, he got a shove from him and a giggle . "Remember Roge, we can't tell anyone. Even if Mimi has a new boyfriend you know she'll send you a one way ticket to hell." Mark cautioned Roger. No one knew that they've been going out since Mark moved in with Roger. "It's been years Mark and you've been telling me that _every time_ we leave the loft. Don't worry ok?"

Roger leaned in towards Mark and gave him a kiss. He wanted entrance to Mark's mouth but the boy didn't give in. Roger moved his hands up and down on the inside of Mark's shirt. He's been holding on for so long now and he can't just give up. But Roger's hand felt so good. His calloused hands were slightly squeezing the filmmaker's chest. He couldn't take it anymore. Mark gave in to the kiss and allowed Roger's tongue to enter. "Mmm. Roger...you...taste...good." Mark got the words out in between breaths.

The rocker pulled away. "Maureen will be the one that's going to give you _your _one way ticket to hell if we don't leave now." "You're funny, Roger Davis." Mark smirked, "Oh and by the way, I want to taste more of you later." Roger gave him a seductive smile in return.

They left the loft in a hurry, not wanting another scene from Maureen.

* * *

They arrived at Life just in time before Maureen's party started. "Hi baby. Did you and Roger bring me anything for my birthday?" They looked at each other worriedly. "Umm… no, Maureen, we didn't, uh, bring you anything." Mark looked at the floor and Roger patted his shoulder. "Good. I don't want any gifts from anyone this year. I already threw away Pookie's and Mimi's present." She looked at the two girls with anger but giggled at them after. The two boys felt relieved. They let out a sigh and looked at the two couples arguing.

"Honey bear, why do you have to pick this year to throw away presents. I bought you something really expensive and all you do is put it in the garbage." Joanne was pouting and hurt from what Maureen did. "It's the thought that counts, baby. That's what they said so I thought I'd give it a try." She pointed at Collins and Angel who were laughing at the end of the table.

Mimi introduced her boyfriend as soon as Mark and Roger sat down. "Guys this is Nick. I met him after work outside the Cat Scratch Club." They exchanged names and something about themselves. Finally the waiter came and they ordered their food. Somehow, Angel got really interested in talking with Nick.

Roger kept moving his hand up and down Mark's thigh. Mark kept holding his breath as the rocker firmly held on to his crotch. "Mark? Man, what's wrong? You're really pale." Nick was the first to notice as everyone else was talking. Mark has been holding his breath too long. He's been too concentrated on Roger's hand that has retreated to its owner's lap. "I'm ok. I just…He…shit...I'm ok." He kept looking at the table to avoid anyone seeing him blush. He gave Roger a glare as everyone else returned to their conversations. Roger just gave him a chuckle and the filmaker grinned back at him.

The food arrived and Mark was able to whisper to Roger. "Roge, you're such an ass. Stop it." Roger only held back a laugh and placed his hand back to Mark's thigh. He kept it like that the whole time. Mark was really happy to find that Roger would do anything to be with him. "I love you baby and I don't want to lose you." Roger whispered it and Mark held onto Roger's hand. They were madly in love with each other and nothing will stop them from having some…_fun_.

* * *

Good? Bad? Reviews _**please**_


	2. Awww, That's So Cute

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Jonathan Larson

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this is short and took a long time to write. Something _Wicked_ is on here

* * *

Maureen was walking up to Mark and Roger's loft that night. Joanne was still angry at her for throwing away her gift and Maureen just couldn't handle it. She decided that since the boys aren't really doing anything, she could stop by.

From the outside of the loft, Maureen heard moans and the answering machine go "SPEEEEEAAAAK!" and Benny's voice came on. She stopped walking so she could listen carefully. "Hey guys, it's me, Benny. Listen, I tried to call Maureen to wish her a happy birthday but her phone was dead. I know you guys still hate me and all but tell her I said that and YOU still need to pay the rent." He hangs up just like that. Not even a goodbye. Maureen thought that was nice to greet her but he is still such an ass. She couldn't believe she lived with him before. What a jerk.

She placed a hand on the door to open it but she heard moans again and something about Benny being a stupid landlord or something. She slowly opened the door to see Mark and Roger lying on top of each other on the couch. Roger was kissing Mark's neck and began to slowly remove the filmmaker's shirt. Mark was enjoying it and she guessed that's where the moans came from.

Maureen slowly walked in; shocked, excited, all kinds of emotions were attacking her. "Guys? Is there something you wanna tell me?" She finally decided that she was excited and started giggling. Roger didn't care that Maureen was there. All he wanted was Mark. Mark, on the other hand, was embarrassed and tried to push Roger off as best as he could, which, surprisingly, he did. "M-Maureen? W-W-What are you doing…here?" Mark sat up and Roger sat next to him.

Maureen stuck out her tongue. "No fair I asked you first. What's going on?" Roger wrapped his arm around Mark who began fixing his clothes so they look neat. "Well Mo, Marky and I are going out." Roger grinned at her making his boyfriend blush a bright red as he kissed Roger's cheek. Maureen giggled again, "Awww, that's so cute. Is that why you were turning pale earlier? Did your boyfriend do something?" Maureen pointed to Mark, who again blushed, remembering how he went pale.

"Hey guys, can I tell someone?" She sat down next to Mark so that he was in the middle. "Yeah whatever," Roger sat back against the couch pulling Mark against him. "_Please,_ Maureen, don't tell anyone." Mark was begging but happy that he was against his love.

"PLEEEEEAAASE?"

"No."

"PRETTY PLEEEEAAASE?"

"NO!"

Maureen let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling. Then she looked back to Mark. "Please?" Mark was going to exploded except that he heard Roger snoring. How cute does he look when he's asleep? "No…Maureen…you…can't…tell…anyone…OK?" Mark was calming himself down by looking at Roger. "I'm still not comfortable about telling anyone I'm with Roger." He began stroking the rocker's hair. Maureen looked at Mark and smiled at him. "Wow, Pookie. You've changed." Mark looked at the floor then Maureen. "What do you mean I've changed?" Maureen stared at him. "When we were together, I saw that you weren't really happy." Mark chuckled a little. "Then it's your fault not mine. I didn't change." He gave Maureen a hug. "But if I did change, I do believe I have been changed for the better."

Maureen held onto Mark, "Don't worry. You will be always sweet and kind. And yes, maybe it is my fault that you seem different." She let go of him and stood up. "I have to go now ok? I'm gonna say sorry to Joanne. Bye." She left the loft and Mark waved at her.

Mark decided to sleep on Roger. He pulled the rocker's feet up the couch and he lay on top of him. Too bad Maureen interrupted when things were getting good he thought. He put Roger's arms around his stomach and dozed off.

About a few hours later, he heard voices. One sounded somewhat like a girl and panicked and the other was consoling, a man, Mark guessed. Who was it? Mark shifted on top of Roger and opened his eyes. He was afraid when he saw who it was. He couldn't move but two pairs of eyes were staring at the figures on the couch. He started to cry. Why them? After Maureen, why did it have to be them?

* * *

Please Review. They are really appreciated. Thanks 


	3. I'm sorry

I finally got it out. I know things can get a little cheesy here but I felt I had to write it. Anyway, enjoy!!!

* * *

Mark got up from Roger and looked at the people who woke him up. He was afraid and tears still kept running down his eyes. He led the two over by the kitchen and whispered to each other. He didn't want Roger to wake up.

"Mimi, Nick, I really didn't want you to see us like that." Mark lowered his head, not wanting any eye contact from either guest. "Roger and I are going out and I'm the one who's been hiding it. Roger wanted to come out but I was scared. I'm sorry." He looked up. His tears began to slow down and wiped it off with his sleeve. He saw Nick's eyes were filled with sympathy. Mimi's however were filled with confusion and if you look closely, you could see a hint of passion for hatred, waiting to burst out.

"Wait," Mimi crossed her arms, "you guys are going out?" She glared at Mark, "But Roger and I are going out, right?" She looked back at Roger then to Mark. "Is he cheating on me, or you?

Mark couldn't help but blink at least five times. "Mimi? Aren't you going out with Nick? And why are you going out with Roger? I thought you were over him?" Mark was confused and began pacing the kitchen. He opened his mouth to say something but them shut it off, knowing it would only make things worse. Finally he stopped and walked back to the kitchen counter. He looked Mimi straight in the eye. "Explain, Mimi, please."

Mimi shook her head. "Nick's not my boyfriend, Roger is. I only pretended to be with him so I can hide the fact that I'm in love with Roger." Mimi put her hand on Nick's shoulder. He mouthed "It's okay," and left the loft.

Mark watched Nick as he opened the door. He looked back at Mimi, shook his head and proceeded to leave. Mark looked back at Mimi who now had tears running down her cheeks.

Now Mimi and Mark were left alone. Mimi took Mark's hand and patted it. She said in between sobs, "Let's wait for…um…Roger to…wake up…okay?" Mark slowly nodded and pulled Mimi in for a hug. Mark started crying again. They broke apart and stood in silence for almost half an hour.

Mark looked over at the couch and saw Roger getting up. She tapped Mimi, who was staring into space, on the shoulder and quickly turned to see Roger. She needed some support and took Mark's hand into hers. Mark didn't protest. All he wanted was an explanation.

Roger got up from the couch, yawning, and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the loft until he saw two people crying, holding each other's hand. He stood up and walked over the kitchen, scratching his head. "_What was up?_" He stopped midway _"Why is my boyfriend with my…SHIT!"_ He tried to act casual. But his heart began pounding against his chest, anxiety and fear crawling inside every entrance of his body to his stomach. He thought maybe he should walk over to them and ask what happened.

"Hey guys. Why are you…crying?" He looked closely at Mark and Mimi. Their eyes were really red and he could tell that they were crying for quite a while. He took a step forward but both people moved back. His chest began to hurt more. "Guys, what happened?" He took another step forward. This time, Mimi let go of Mark and slapped Roger on the face. Bothe men were stunned, especially Roger, who couldn't believe his…

"Who are you going out with? Huh? _WHO_ ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH?" Mimi yelled at the top of her lungs. New sets of tears began falling again from the two. Mark was surprised that they still had any left to release. Roger turned around and began walking toward the front door but Mark pulled him back, needing an answer from Roger. He stopped and turned to look at both of them. He didn't say anything but let out a sigh.

Mark felt himself turned red and hot but tried to keep it cool. "Answer Roger, please. Who? And I want an answer that's honest, not something I…we feel we need to hear." He looked at Mimi, standing their like a pole, no movement, no reaction, just tears. Then he looked at Roger. He couldn't really tell what Roger's was feeling. He was just a wall, absorbing everything it could take.

Finally, Roger sat on the couch. "The truth is, I'm going out with…" He took a look at Mark and Mimi then to the floor, "…both of you. I just loved you both so bad." He cracked his last word and began crying. He was letting out all his sadness all his depression and now began sobbing. "I loved…both of you, ok? I didn't…want to decide over the two…of you so I just…picked both."

Mimi was still just standing but Mark felt his anger coming back. He ran towards Roger, took him by the shoulders and began shaking him. "SO YOU TOOK THE EASY WAY OUT? FUCK YOU ROGER! I WOULD'VE UNDERSTOOD IF YOU PICKED MIMI! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LIE, ESPECIALLY TO YOUR BESTFRIEND OR BOYFRIEND OR _WHATEVER_ THE HELL I AM TO YOU!"

"But Mark, I just…" Roger couldn't finish. Mark began shaking him again.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST FORGET IT! YOU'RE A STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" Mark threw Roger down the couch and stormed out the loft, slamming the door behind him. Roger couldn't help but cry some more.

Mimi decided that she's seen enough. She walked towards the door quietly. Before she left, she turned around and looked at Roger. Tears were still streaming from both pairs of eyes. There was only one thing she felt she needed to say before departing. "You know what Roge? He's right. I would've understood if you chose him. I'm sorry."

* * *

Please Review. PLEASE? And if you want to send in some ideas for the next few chapters that would be awesome. Thanks!!! 


	4. A Different Tango CH 4 A

Finally!!! I got this chapter out. There's a lot of Wicked stuff on here _and_ I rushed this. Hope that doesn't make it bad.

It's starts after Mark left the loft. Have fun!!!

* * *

"Idiot," Mark mumbled to himself. "How could I've been so stupid?" He turned right on a corner and entered the third building to his right. 

Mark climbed two flights of stairs and finally arrived to his destination, trying to hold back his tears. He knocked only once to be greeted by a lawyer and a performer. By this time, the tears were released and he began sobbing quietly.

"Hi Mark. How can we…Mark, what's wrong?" Joanne finally noticed the tears in Mark's eyes, and cheeks.

Mark only sobbed and lunged himself forward to give Joanne and Maureen a tight embrace. He kept crying out "I'm stupid," over and over again.

"Come here sweetie," Joanne let go of Mark and Maureen held onto him. Mark was spilling tears all over her neck. But that didn't matter to her. "Mark, what's wrong? Come on you can tell us." Maureen took Mark by the hand and they sat on the couch. Joanne followed them but stood behind the filmmaker, gently rubbing his back.

Tears were still present but Mark calmed a little. "It was Roger…" he looked at Maureen, "I…he…he said he was…going out with me and …and…Mimi." He took Maureen into a hug as he broke down once more; tears dropping faster and faster. "I don't if…he loves me or… or Mimi. He said he couldn't pick…just one of us and…and I got angry and jus… just left."

Maureen held onto to Mark tighter, patting his hair and rubbing his back. "Oh Mark, shh, it's okay," she whispered. Joanne went into the bathroom to get tissues. "Everything's gonna be alright. Calm down. Okay? There, there Mark. It's okay."

Joanne returned with a new box of tissues. "Here." She gave the box to Mark. He took a bunch to wipe his tears and blow his nose. Maureen wiped the tears off of her neck. "Listen Mark," Joanne tried to sound as gentle as possible, "Roger's just frightened. He didn't want to see anybody get hurt."

The lawyer sat next to Mark and rubbed his back again. "Look, why did Maureen break up with you and said she was with me?" At this, both and Maureen and Mark flinched. Maureen knew he never wanted to hurt Mark back then but she had to.

"I don't know, maybe because I was a fucking loser?" Mark assumed.

Both Maureen and Joanne shook their heads in defense. "Never, Mark. No one in our _family _is a loser. Okay? It's because she knew it would hurt more if you found out the wrong way."

"But I did find out Roger was with Mimi…the wrong way." Mark rested his back against the couch, wiping his eyes with tissues, messing his hair a bit. "It's like history repeating itself: me, Maureen, Joanne. But now it's _me_, Roger, Mimi."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Pookie," Maureen brushed a strand of hair out of Mark's face. "If Roger wants to be an asshole, then let him be one. You're a really nice, cute guy and there's a bunch of other people out there _dying _to be with you."

"But I want Roger," Mark whispered.

"Okay. That's fine. But Mark, do you promise to move on if Roger goes with Mimi?" There was a long silence but Mark slowly nodded his head. "Good! You okay?" Mark nodded his head again.

Joanne had an idea. "Hey Mark, there's this new musical on Broadway. I think it's called Wicked. A friend of mine at the office said it was really good, based off of The Wizard of Oz. Wanna go see it?"

"Sure, why not?" Mark couldn't think of anything else to do. Besides, the show would make him forget of Roger.

* * *

As the three watched the show, Mark began relating himself to Elphaba, the emerald-skinned girl being rejected by everyone at Oz. As he watched Galinda, the popular blond loved by all, and her friends tease Elphaba of her skin, her voice and her clothing, he remembered in high school being the new kid. Words like "faggot" and "loser" were always shot at him. He felt sorry for Elphaba and himself. 

Mark saw Maureen eyeing the scenery of the stage. She loved the colors and the way the actors sang the songs. Joanne, on the other hand, found the plot very interesting, studying the characters, figuring out their strengths and weaknesses. Mark chuckled to himself, his sadness floating away a bit. It's true that opposites attract.

Within the play, Galinda "invited" Elphaba to a party by giving her a black witch's hat as a "present". Elphaba gladly accepted it, first thinking the party was just a waste time but then deciding against it.

When Galinda was in the party, she soon found out that she was accepted to a sorcery seminar she couldn't get into. The professor said that _Elphaba _convinced her to give Galinda a chance. She said it had something to do with a black hat. Elphaba soon arrived and quickly realized her invitation as a joke. She began dancing by herself to no music at all. Galinda, struck with guilt, joined her and soon the enemies have become friends. Very soon, Galinda changed her name to, simply, Glinda

Mark had another flash back in high school. Roger invited him to a party back in Scarsdale. Of course, he accepted, never being invited to one before. On his way four hours later, he saw Roger on the side of the road, cursing at his car. Mark found out that he had a flat tire and couldn't fix it by himself. Mark helped him and Roger gave Mark thanks apologetically.

As soon as Mark arrived at the party, everyone stopped and stared. He also realized that it was just a trick to see if a loser would accept the invite. But Roger stepped out of the crowd, pulled Mark by the hand, and they were out the door. He explained the whole thing and soon, the two were best friends.

* * *

After the intermission, Glinda had a fiancé named Fiyero. Elphaba also liked him but decided she had no chance. But Glinda and Elphaba had frequent fights on who Fiyero really loved. However, Fiyero decided to go with Elphaba. In the end, after Elphaba _melted_, she was reunited with Fiyero, hiding under a trap door to fake her death. Glinda was left all by herself. 

Mark smiled at this. He was sure Roger would be his. Elphaba had Fiyero so why can't he have Roger? He didn't need a stupid flashback. He was going to have Roger and Mimi would be left alone.

When Mark, Maureen and Joanne left the theater, they soon meet with _friends_ outside on the sidewalk.

* * *

Good? Bad? Please Review. I'm so happy I'm back. The next two chapters happen at about the same time as Mark's story. 


	5. Guardian Angel CH 4 B

Remember that this also comes after Chapter 3 only it's Mimi's side of the story. Enjoy

* * *

Mimi went to Collin's and Angel's apartment, taking her time walking, and thinking of how to tell them what happened. She hardly spoke when she was in Roger and Mark's loft and needed someone to listen to her. Someone she could pour her soul out to.

As soon as Mimi saw the apartment building, she started to walk faster, finally deciding to let Angel talk and talk until they started about Roger. She entered a building to her left, walked a flight of stairs and took out a key to Angel's apartment under the doormat that says "ANGEL". But before she could put it in the lock, she thought that Angel would instantly know there's something wrong if she just barged in. She put the key back and gently knocked.

Angel, with her usual dark colored wig and drag, answered the door and Mimi felt relieved. She could never talk to Collins about her problems, or to anyone else for that matter.

"Hola, mi amiga. How are you?" Angel smiled at Mimi and gave her a hug.

Mimi returned the hug and replied, "Bien. Just a little tired that's all but I'm still good." Angel gestured her to come in. She grinned and entered. She sat on the couch and Angel sat next to her.

"You want anything?" Angel asked, tilting her head a little to side to act playful.

"Heh, no thanks. I just came by to talk." Mimi looked at the floor and stared at the floor. There was…dust, dust, and a small spider crawling under the sofa.

"Mimi, what's wrong? Where's Roger?" Mimi almost jumped.

Did she know? "He's just out, '_Wow. Perfect word to use. How am I supposed to explain this to her?', _with Mark."

"Listen, I know you and Roger have been going out. Plus, you don't just come in here and flinch when I say 'Roger'" Mimi did jump this time and Angel smirked at her. She quickly wiped it off; Mimi might think she's being made fun of.

"Now, tell me what's wrong. I'm your best friend." Angel smiled sweetly. "You can tell me anything."

"Well," Mimi started, "You know that Nick was just my fake boyfriend right?" Angel nodded. "And that Mark is Roger's best friend right?" Angel considered this for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "Mark…is Roger's…boy…friend." Mimi whispered the last part, tears filling her eyes like it did half an hour ago.

Angel looked at Mimi, shocked and sympathetic. "Chica, are you sure? I mean, did you, like, see them in bed together?"

Mimi closed her eyes as they were now filled with streams of tears, remembering what happened. "I saw them at the couch. They weren't having sex or anything but Mark was on top of Roger and Roger was holding on to him. They were both sleeping." By this time, Mimi had begun to sob. "At first…I thought it was just…Mark but then I…saw two heads. Then that's where I…started panicking."

Angel held Mimi's hand and she squeezed it as tight she could without hurting Angel. "Maybe they were just drunk from lunch. Sure it's pretty early to be drunk but it can happen. I bet you just misunderstood everything you…"

"THEY ADMITTED IT ANGEL!" Mimi screamed and stood up, more tears falling. Angel pulled back her hand, knowing of Mimi's abilities when she gets angry; her eyes wide open with fear. Mimi sat back down, "I'm so sorry Angel, but they admitted it. Roger's been…going out with me _and _that spiky-haired loser." She whispered out her last words with disgust

Angel rubbed Mimi's knee. "Don't say that about Mark. He's part of our family"

Mimi crossed her arms. "Whatever…hey, where's Collins any way?"

Angel thought about it for a moment. "Well, he said he was going to…Roger's." Mimi shook her head. "Hey you know what Mimi? There's this new show on Broadway. Collins and I were supposed to see it together but I'm sure he'll understand. It might get your mind of your problem."

Mimi took Angel's hand and looked at her in the eye, "Sure. That might help."

The two got out and Angel left a note to Collins saying they were gonna see Wicked.

* * *

As soon as the show began, Mimi already forgot about Roger. It was like she was hypnotized by the show with its music, dancing, and story.

Within the show, she saw Galinda being talked about by everyone. Mimi thought about this and saw herself as Galinda. Everyone loved her, people tried to be like her and of course, one Elphaba, who she thought as Mark, hated her for what she has and how she acts.

Like Galinda, Mimi also played a few tricks on Mark. Though Mark always hated it, he always made up with Mimi and grudges were forgotten.

But Galinda and Elphaba started fighting for Fiyero. Mimi was surprised at this. The new musical was showing her life. Not only that, but it show Mark and her fighting for Roger. Mimi rooted for Glinda, for she changed her name, the whole time. But in the end, Fiyero chose Elphaba. Mimi was struck by this. "_Elphaba shouldn't have Fiyero; _Glinda_ should have Fiyero; _I_ should have Roger!_"

Mimi was disappointed with the ending but she thought everything else was ok. While Mimi and Angel were walking outside to the street, Angel stopped her.

"Wasn't that great?" Angel asked, the plays electricity still running through her.

"It was ok," Mimi shrugged. "I just suddenly thought of that spiky-haired loser."

Angel frowned. "No offense to Mark I swear, but Maureen, Joanne, and the spiky-haired loser are coming behind you."

* * *

Good? Bad? PLEASE REVIEW. Next Chapter is Roger's side of the story.


End file.
